lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Boosters
"Ghost Boosters" is the second segment of the thirty-fourth episode of Season 3 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It aired on August 20, 1999, along with "Timoncchio". Plot Pumbaa reads a newspaper while Timon naps beside a tree, but is unable to do so since Pumbaa is making noises with his snout. When the warthog pulls out a piece of the newspaper to blow his nose, he shows Timon the ad, which says that a mansion owner believes that his house is haunted by ghosts and that he wants company. The ad also states that there are big, comfy beds available at the mansion, much to Timon’s delight. Pumbaa then tells Timon that he is afraid of ghosts, but Timon claims that they don’t exist and states that he’s not afraid of anything until Pumbaa reminds him about his fear of big winged bugs with sharp stingers and giant tentacle monsters like what they saw in a scary movie. Timon then decides that he and Pumbaa should become Ghost Mashers. Timon and Pumbaa arrive at the mansion and convinces the owner that his bedroom is haunted and that he and Pumbaa are here to get rid of the spirit. While Timon walks downstairs with the owner, Pumbaa sees that the bedroom is really haunted. Meanwhile, Timon makes the owner leave his house and tells him not to return until their work is done. While Timon is about to sleep on the bed, he finds the ghost. Scared by what he saw, the meerkat attempts to escape the mansion. When Pumbaa reminds Timon that he is afraid of the bugs with sharp stingers like he mentioned earlier, the ghost transforms into one and shoots his stingers around Timon. When the ghost leaves, Pumbaa decides for himself and Timon to follow it as he believes that it is deep down soft. While Pumbaa is looking for the ghost, Timon feels a cold spot and finds the spirit. Pumbaa tries to get the ghost to show who he really is, which he does so by making a typical ghost sound. When Timon tries to escape again, Pumbaa reminds his friend about his fear of the tentacle monsters that they once saw in a scary movie and the ghost transforms itself into one and attacks Timon. As a result, Timon decides to get rid of the ghost once and for all. Timon finds a spell that would get the ghost to the other side where it belongs, but Pumbaa tries to convince his friend that the spirit needs more time to prove itself. When Timon makes the ghost show up, the meerkat accidentally casts a spell that makes himself possessed by the ghost. After Timon makes the ghost come out of him, he casts the spell to get rid of the spirit, which ends in success. While Timon is happy about what he just did, Pumbaa tells him that the ghost just wanted to be accepted. The owner returns and Timon tells him that the mansion is no longer haunted. But then, the owner reveals himself to be the ghost. much to Timon’s surprise and fear. The ghost tells the duo that he placed the ad in the newspaper in order to prove himself to be scary and that all he needed was a positive reinforcement of who he really is. He then tells Timon that he owes him and that he’s letting him and Pumbaa stay in the mansion for as long as they want, knowing that the meerkat wanted to get some sleep. As the episode ends, Timon, Pumbaa, and the ghost are about to sleep, with Timon shaking in fear. Cast Starring *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Frank Welker as the mansion owner and the ghost Appearances Trivia *The episode title is most likely a play on Ghostbusters. Media Timoncchio & Ghost Boosters|The full episodes of "Timoncchio" and "Ghost Boosters" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 3